Say-vore-i
by Conjo434
Summary: Weirdness strikes when the MC wakes up as a tiny person in Sayori's room. Will Sayori be able to keep her imposing vore fetish under control? Probably not, so vore warning. Also, spoilers. Finish at least Act 1 before reading.


I wake up in a daze. I don't remember much of what happened last night, only saying goodbye to Sayori and parting ways with her. Sayori was a friend I had known since my childhood. We knew pretty much everything about each other; She knew about my game obsession, I knew about her highkey laziness, and so on and so forth. Anything after that was a blur. I remember seeing a recurring figure anytime I try to recall the events leading up to falling asleep, but anything past that was indecipherable.

Groaning, I rub my head. Did I… drink last night? I don't know whether or not I did, but it felt like I had a severe hangover… My head hurt, I was nauseous, and I was generally very exhausted. I finally sit up and open my eyes. Something wasn't right… I was laying on a cold, wooden surface. To my right was a giant black box about two thirds my current height with what appeared to be buttons on the top, and too my left was a giant green pillar extending several meters up and ending in a cone-like structure. That paled in comparison to what was in front of me. Walking closer to the edge of the wooden platform for a closer look, I saw a familiar shade of apricot hair… Sayori?! But why was she so… big? In front of me was the gigantic figure of my friend Sayori, laying down in her bed. I was surprised I didn't hear her cute little snores earlier, they were almost deafening this close. Shaking, I take a step back. What would she do if she saw me like this? I mean, most likely she would be gentle, but that was besides the point. How in god's name did I get this small?! And… how do I get back?

" **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

My thoughts are interrupted by an earshattering series of beeps coming from the black box I had overlooked earlier. I instinctively put my hands to my ears, dropping to the ground in agony. The sound thumped against my body, shaking it to its very core. _Gah, why do you have such a loud alarm, Sayori?_ I close my eyes, the din still pulsing through my body with each preceding beep. Finally, after what seems like hours in that state, it stops. Groaning, I slowly take my hands off my ears. Tinnitus seemed to have taken my hearing away for the time being. Great. Thankfully, Sayori hasn't seemed to have noticed me yet. She was just… lying there, staring at the ceiling. That was oddly uncharacteristic of her, wouldn't she be at least trying to go back to sleep? She had always had a problem with oversleeping, after all… Unless she was lying? I ponder this thought for a moment before mustering the courage to speak.

"S-sayori?", I nervously ask, shaking in my spot while I waited for a response. I honestly didn't know why I was so scared. She was always the person to help a friend in need, even for a, heh, _tiny_ problem like this. She doesn't seem to hear me, perhaps because of how small my voice is, literally. I speak again in a louder, clearer voice, "Sayori!", I call out to her. She blinks a couple times, before finally turning in her bed to face me.

"Anon, is that y-", she manages to get out, before locking her eyes on me. Her eyes widen, her face a mix of shock, confusion… and curiosity. I was more nervous than I ever have been around her, for some reason. Usually when I was near her, a calm state was applied to my mind. It was as if she radiated happiness. But this time felt… off…

"H-holy…", I stammer, eyes wide in disbelief. This was a very strange situation. "Sayori, can you-" She suddenly cuts me off.

"AAAAAA! Anon, you're soooooo cute!", she basically screams in my ears, causing me to have to cover them again. She playfully bops me on the nose with a finger, causing me to almost lose my balance. Her expression changes to that of guilt after seeing my reaction, "Oh, sorry, ahehehe…", she mutters apologetically, putting her hand back at her side.

"Welp, that's _two_ times I've almost gone deaf just this morning…", I remark, still nervous as ever. Why wouldn't I be? I was 5 inches tall! At least, I thought. Sayori sits up, causing the blanket to unfurl from her, and… EYAH! She was in her underwear! I blush profusely, trying not to look at her body as she looked at mine with fascination in her eyes. She reaches a hand out towards me, gently grabbing my body as if to see if I was real.

"Is this… Is this a dream?", she absently says. She was beginning to blush. Wait, why would she be happy about this?

"Um… S-sayori? I kinda need some help…", I remind her. She perks up, realizing that I'd probably be stuck like this if she didn't do anything, I guessed.

"Oh, yeah!", she exclaims, keeping her voice down in order to save my hearing, thank god. Her stomach growls audibly, but I don't pay much attention to it. It _was_ 7 in the morning, after all, "Erm, ahehehe..." She blushes deeper. I allow her to gently scoop me up in her hands, as I couldn't really get around by myself. She brings me close to her face, looking at me. She had an odd look in her eye…

"Sayori? Are you okay?", I ask, raising an eyebrow at her strange actions. Everything in my body was telling me to run, but Sayori's my best friend! She wouldn't do anything to me, right?

"No! Er, yeah! It's just… I'm kinda… erm... into vore, is all. Ahehe…" I know what vore is, and that simple fact made this situation many times more scary than it already was. She wouldn't… would she? I start to squirm, trying to get out of her grasp before she did something we would both feel remorse for.

"N-nevermind! Put me down, before you do something you regret!", I yell at her, which causes her to pull away slightly.

"N-no, I wouldn't do _that_!", she stammers, obviously extremely embarrassed, "I just… uhh…" She thinks her next words carefully. "Can I, um, at least… experience it once?", she asks.

"B-but I'll _die_! You don't wanna kill your best friend, do you?!" My heart was pounding. This was the most Sayori had ever scared me since that one halloween…

"No, I mean… I just kinda want to… taste you. Ahehe…" Yep. She was definitely crazy. But I still loved her, as my best friend of, hell, almost 15 years now. "Like… I won't _eat_ eat you…" I was considering going through with it. She wouldn't swallow me, she'd even told me that life without me would be _torture._ I bury my face in my hands and let out a long, deep sigh.

"Fine… But if you swallow me, I'll haunt you," I say, crossing my arms at the absurdity of this whole situation. I woke up as a tiny person. How often does that happen?

"Yaay~! Thanks, Anon, you're the… _sweetest_! Ahehe~!", she says, a happiness I haven't heard before in her voice. I groan.

"Just get it over with so I can find a way to change ba-" She suddenly picks me up by the collar of her shirt, leaving my legs dangling above the air. I gasp. It was such a long way down… Soon, I find myself being raised up, even higher than I was before! I swallow, hopefully not in the way Sayori would soon. Her smiling face fills the empty air below me. She licks her lips in anticipation for what was about to happen. Still smiling, she reaches her other hand to my legs. She… takes off my pants for me. I blush even harder. She probably needed to in order to… taste me better, but it still was kind of an invasion of privacy, but in all fairness, she was in her underwear, too. She then gently tugs on my shirt, and that comes off as well shortly after. She leaves my tiny clothes in a heap on her bed, before licking her lips yet again. I am speechless during all of this. What is there to say?

She slowly parts her lips to reveal my next destination: Her mouth. Her tongue laid spread out in the center like a cushy bed, her teeth a bedframe lining it. I see down her throat, a dark abyss I don't plan on going near… I was having second thoughts as she began to lower me down, her hot breath beginning to wash over me. It feels like an eternity before my feet hit the back of her throat, and she closes her lips around me. I can still see outside, albeit the only view I have is her small nose and large eyes. I shudder as her tongue begins to roll over every inch of my legs and stomach. JI can't help but blush as she does. It was oddly sensual, in a way.

"Mmm…", she moans in clear enjoyment of my flavor. Urgh, this is nasty… I squirm slightly as she tastes my skin, only causing her to enjoy it more. I heel her tense up before pushing the rest of me inside, sealing me in complete darkness. Her tongue investigates the rest of my body, poking at my chest, face, and hair. I push against the roof of her mouth as she crushes me there in an attempt to suck more flavor off me. I don't open my mouth for fear of getting her saliva into my own system. I start to hear a telltale 'shlick shlick shlick' coming from below, as well as intensified moans from the best girl. Oh, god, is she really…? I don't know whether to be aroused or disgusted at that thought.

Suddenly, something I was dreading happens. My entire world tilts back, before I feel myself sliding towards the back of her throat.

"No, Sayori, no! Don't do it!" I yell, desperately trying to claw my way back up but to no avail. My feet hit the valve that would soon take me to my doom, "Sayori! Think about what you're doing, please!" I bang on her cheek, hoping she'd snap out of it before I became food for the annoying girl. But its too late. She pushes me against the roof of her mouth again, and with one powerful swallow, I am sent past the point of no return and into her esophagus. I squirm as hard as I can, hoping she'd choke, puke me up, anything! But her throat is too strong. All I seemed to be doing was making her feel more pleasure from this, as evident by a moan from her as she keeps up the pace down there… I slide down her throat, getting soaked in mucous and saliva even more than I was before, and not after long I drop into her gurgling belly. The sounds of her breathing, heartbeat, and… fingering echo all around me.

"Sayori! You ate me!", I yell up to her, furiously bashing on the wall of her stomach. The acids were already seeping in, giving me chemical burns on my legs and feet. "A-ah-! You're digesting me! Please, Sayori, let me out! Please!", I desperately scream at her, trying to claw my way up her throat but being unable to get a firm grip on the slick surface.

"Nnmm… Mmm… Oh…", she moans. Her heartbeat gets faster along with her breathing. She was really going at it out there… "Ah! Ah! Ahh… Mmm… mnnn…" The sound of herself masturbating slows down, before stopping altogether. "Ahhh… What a grea- Wait." The pleasured tone leaves her voice as I continue struggling against her stomach, my legs beginning to bleed from being melted. "Ohmygod, ANON!", she screams, fear overtaking her voice. "I'M SO SORRY!" I feel her rapidly get up and run somewhere. The stomach walls convulse on me as she tries to heave me out of there. I even manage to get up her throat part of the way, but ultimately slide back down. My lungs were starting to ache…

"S-sayori, p-please…", I croak out, lowering into a sitting position. I was running out of strength. Things became a blur as my oxygen started to run out in the small space. Sayori begins to sob.

"I… I'm such a _freak_! Why did I think that would go well… This is all my fault…" I feel her rummage around in her room. "But I guess this is just my punishment, right Anon? I killed you because I confessed to you about that…", she says between sobs. She was acting very uncharacteristic, even though she basically just doomed me to die…

"Hhh…" I was fighting against unconsciousness. With my body slowly melting, and my oxygen supply going dry, that was pretty difficult. I hear Sayori take something out of the closet and drag it to another place in the room.

"I…" She hesitates. "I'm sorry, Anon.

The last thing I experience is a sense of weightlessness, before hearing a sickening **SNAP**.


End file.
